Gossip Girl Guys
by dm300charmed
Summary: Dan, Erik, Nate and Chuck SLASH
1. Chapter 1

This story is a complete work of fiction. This story is in no way a representation of the sexuality of the actors. All characters are copyrighted to the CW.

Gossip Girl Guys

Dan Humphry ran his hand down the back of his young lover and over the butt cheeks he loved to nibble on and then slid two fingers into the tight hole of Eric Vander Woodsen. Eric began to suck on Dan's nipples while he was finger fucked.  
"Wait" said Eric, stopping.  
"what's wrong?" Dan enquired looking concerned "How long have we been hooking up?" asked Eric "A While"  
"Well i want you to introduce you to some people but you must promise me you will keep an open mind."  
"Ok, i'll do whatever you ask, i trust you" he said reluctantly.  
Eric smiled, "that's great, i'll make a call while you get dressed, oh and you'll need this." he tossed a blindfold to Dan.  
Dan moaned "do we really have to go now" he tried to reach for Eric playfully as he left and was pulling on his underwear.  
"yes" when they were both dressed they left Dan's place in Brooklyn and caught a cab, Eric whispered in the drivers ear where they were going and then proceded to fix the blindfold onto Dan's face.  
They left the cab and entered their destination, they rode the elevator for a while and then entered a penthouse suite. Dan assumed they were in a hotel as he was led into a bedroom.  
"do you trust me?" whispered Eric in Dan's ear. Dan knew what this ment and replied "always" as he gave up his control. He felt a light brush on his lips then a full scale intrusion as he was passionatly kissed by his young stud. He allowed his shirt to be removed and Eric gazed at the lush nipples he loved and then reached for the button which was protecting his lovers bulge. He removed Dan's jeans, shoes and socks. "Now wait a few minutes and leave that blindfold on" said Eric and Dan lay back and waited.

By Dan's thinking it had been about 10 minutes when he herd the door open and Eric say "now remember to keep an open mind and you can take off the blindfold." Dan took of the blind fold and could not belive his eyes, there with two fingers up Eric's ass was Nate Archibald and playing with his balls was Chuck Bass. Dan was suddenly very aware that he was only wearing boxers. "what the hells going on" yelled Dan as he scrambled to get under the covers.  
"you promised to keep and open mind" protested Eric. "these are my other lovers and they can be yours too." and with that they all broke apart and Dan got a good look at the three naked guys in front of him. Chuck was not what he expected, he was strangly attractive. Lean with a loose layer of hair over his pecs and chest his nipples were amazing and as he followed his snail trail down his eyes landed on a beautiful 9inch un cut beauty that was leaking pre-cum. He felt a twinge and new he wanted to be fucked by him. He moved to Eric who he had seen naked many times before but he still admired the hairless chest, the perfect bubble butt and the cute smile. Then Nate, Nate the god, perfect body, that's the only way to describe his features, the defined pecs and abbs and that gorgeous ass. And an 8 1/2 inch uncut cock to boot. He was gods gift for ultimate pleasure. but he would have to wait as Eric turned and fell to his knees and began to worship Nate's cock. Eric was an expert at blow jobs he swallowed the whole thing then ran his tongue along the entire shaft as he brought it out and then swallowed it again and so on and so on. Dan was so horny watching this he wanted a piece of the action he stood up and removed his boxers. His 9inch hard on popped out and he walked slowly to chuck. He placed a hand on Chuck's chest and ran it through the hair. Chuck reached out and pulled Dan close and forced his tongue into Dan's mouth and he was greatly recived. Chuck roughly turned Dan over so he was bent over the bed and now face to face with Eric who was in the same postion as his ass was ploughed by Nate. Dan got a shock as he felt a cold intrusion in his ass as Chuck stuffed lubed fingers into his hole.

Chuck had removed his fingers and was suiting up and Dan yelled as with no mercy Chuck shoved his dick into Dan's arse and hit his spot. Dan was having so much fun and was feeling so much pleasure. He leaned towards Eric and they began to kiss passionately as both their ass's were pummelled by their partners. Chuck kept shoving his dick in and out of Dan's ass hitting his balls of Dan's butt cheeks each time. Dan and Eric broke apart as Eric and Nate began to pant simultaneously and Eric blew his load quickly followed by Nate you filled his condom right up. Behind him Chuck began to pant and Dan felt it as Chuck blew his load into his condom 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 times. Chuck colapsed on top oh him but Dan wasn't gonna let him get away with it that easily and rolled hi off his back so he was on the bed facing up and Dan climbed onto him and waved his hard on in front of Chucks face and he got the message. He began to massage it and then took the whole shaft into his mouth and he lay still as Dan face fucked him. Dan continued to face fuck Chuck with his nuts grazing Chuck's cheek as he did. He looked over and noticed that Eric was asleep in the arms of a Sleeping Nate and fondly remembered all the times they had fallen asleep together like that. He began to pnat as he reached his climax and with a jolt released his load straight down Chuck's throat. He climbed off Chuck and began to kiss him tasting his own cum as he did. He then lay close to his new lover as Chuck wraped his arms and legs around him and they drifted of to sleep.

to be continued...

Any comments appriciated


	2. Chapter 2

This story is a complete work of fiction. This story is in no way a representation of the sexuality of the actors. All characters are copyrighted to the CW.

Gossip Girl Guys

Part 2

Previously…..

He began to pant as he reached his climax and with a jolt released his load straight down Chuck's throat. He climbed off Chuck and began to kiss him tasting his own cum as he did. He then lay close to his new lover as Chuck wrapped his arms and legs around him and they drifted of to sleep.

Now…

Dan woke to find that he had been carried into Nate's bedroom, realising now that he was in the penthouse of The Empire having never been in Chuck's room before. He was awoken by having his arse eaten out by a very fresh looking and attractive Nate. Nate's hair was wet and drops of water glistened on his chest, Dan guessed that he had been in the shower and was disappointed that he had missed sharing it with him. Nate looked up, "morning sleepy head, it took me and Eric to carry you through here and you slept like a baby."

Dan smiled, "Well I'm fully rested and raring to go." He turned to lie on his back and looked at Nate. Nate smiled and moved up the bed and his lips approached Dan's. Their tongues met and they kissed with passion and lust. Nate's hand closed around Dan's cock and Dan's hands explored Nate's back and found his smooth ass. His finger slid easily into Nate's wet hole, his lover began to moan as he was finger fucked by the stud below him. Dan wanted this to last so he removed his finger and rolled Nate onto his back.

"Bottom or top" asked Dan with a cheeky grin.

"Top I think" said Nate, and with that he rolled Dan back on his back and raised his legs and reached for the lube that was on his dresser he lubed up his cock and Dan's ass and with no hesitation and shoved his lush dick up Dan's hole.

Dan could feel the whole 8 ½ inches up his ass as Nate's balls hit his cheeks again and again. He loved being this close to Nate and having his godly physique want him especially wanting his ass. Nate was the most amazing fucker he slowed down and then sped up again so the pleasure lasted longer. Nate hit Dan's spot and he yelled in pleasure and with that Nate blew his load straight into Dan's ass.

"Want to try something?" asked Nate while he was still in Dan

"Sure why not" was the reply. Nate lent towards the draw and pulled out a strap and a black thing, Dan could not tell what it was then he felt Nate leave his ass but quickly to be replaced by something else. He realised it was a butt plug and the strap was to keep it in place.

"Why?" asked Dan.

"Cos I promised Chuck and Eric I would leave something for them in you after I was done." And without saying another word he began to blow him until he came.

To be continued…..


	3. Chapter 3

This story is a complete work of fiction. This story is in no way a representation of the sexuality of the actors. All characters are copyrighted to the CW.

Gossip Girl Guys

Part 3

Previously…..

Nate lent towards the draw and pulled out a strap and a black thing, Dan could not tell what it was then he felt Nate leave his ass but quickly to be replaced by something else. He realised it was a butt plug and the strap was to keep it in place.

"Why?" asked Dan.

"Cos I promised Chuck and Eric I would leave something for them in you after I was done." And without saying another word he began to blow him until he came.

Now…

After Dan had shot his load down Nate's throat he felt exhausted again though not having been awake long. He could already hear Nate snoring beside him and decided he needed a drink of water. He got up and walked to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. He turned to return to Nate's room but found a naked Eric blocking his path.

"So having fun?" His young lover asked him.

"Not where I thought we were headed to when we got in that cab but I certainly am."

"Well do you still have a little time left for me?" Eric asked with a cheeky grin.

"I think I can squeeze you in" he replied returning the grin and he scooped Eric up into his arms. "Let's use Chuck's room" he said and carried him off. They collapsed onto the bed and began to kiss. Dan could feel as Eric ran his hands along his back. Dan brushed some hair from Eric's eye and continued to kiss him down his neck and down his smooth chest till he reached his nipples. Dan gave one a quick lick and began to suck on the other. Eric's hands drifted down till they were resting on Dan's ass and he felt the plug and strap.

"What's this?" he asked

"For you and Chuck from Nate" he replied.

"Did I hear my name" said Chuck from the doorway, Dan looked up and he too was still naked. In a flash Dan was on his back and cuffed to the headboard of the bed as Eric rolled him over.

"What's this?" asked Dan puzzled.

"Just a little bit of fun" said Eric. He climbed over Dan to stand next to Chuck. He turned and looked at Chuck. "May I?"

"If you want" was the reply

Chuck then stepped forward and got onto the bed and turned so he had a leg on either side of Dan and his ass was only an inch or two away. He lifted Dan's legs up so his ass was exposed for Eric. Eric removed the butt plug and Dan could feel as Eric's tongue flitted around in his ass lapping up all of Nate's cum. When Dan felt his ass was empty he did not have to wait long before it was filled with Eric's cock. He began to move slowly taking his time to push in and pull out. Dan was turned on now and though it had not been long since he had been blown he was rock solid. He felt a cool hand close around his hard member and peered around Chuck to see Eric was taking care of him and Chuck as well as himself. Dan retuned to a comfortable position and noticed just how nice Chuck's ass looked and he could not contain himself. Chuck got a surprise and he felt Dan's tongue slip into his hole. He relaxed into the intrusion and focused on not letting Dan's legs go as he was wanked by Eric and Rimmed by Dan. Eric leaned in and began to kiss Chuck as he sped up in Dan's ass.

Nate awoke to find Dan gone and wondered where he had gone. It was only when he heard moans drifting through his open bedroom door that he decided to investigate. He smiled when he located the source Dan was tied to the bed, being fucked by Eric while he was rimming Chuck and receiving a hand job from Eric who was also wanking Chuck. Nate snuck up behind Eric and kissed his neck, he continued to kiss down Eric's back till he was faced with that gorgeous bubble butt. He made a decision and reached for the nearby lube he lubed up his cock and placed his arms around Eric and Eric shivered as Nate smoothly slid his cock into his ass. Nate was not as gentle as Eric was to start off with and very quickly began to gain momentum. Nate reached out and took Chuck's cock from Eric.

"What a fun party" said Chuck

"Yep" said Nate "We should defiantly make this a regular thing"

"Defiantly" said Eric. Dan just moaned in agreement as he came over all of them. Chuck was the next to cum adding his load to Dan's over the other three. Eric was next and sped up as he too shot his load straight into Dan's hole.

"Not yet" Nate panted as he forced Eric to bend over and back into Dan causing his cum to cover his dick. It was another minute or two before Nate came shooting into Eric's ass by this time Chuck was standing next to the bed un-cuffing Dan. Nate and Eric fell on to the bed.

"Well I'm going for a shower" announced Chuck. "Anybody want to join?" Dan took his outstretched hand and heaved himself off the bed. He gave Eric a quick spank and said

"Come on you, I'll soap all over those hard to reach places if you hurry" Eric smiled and followed pulling a spent Nate with him.

To be continued, maybe

Comments appreciated, please send to delliotm93 .uk


End file.
